Go Home
by MovieVillain
Summary: Just a story in my opinion of what would happen after the events of Volume 19, Mio True End.


It's been three days since the world is now free of Westcott and peaceful negotiations had been made. Well, Shido had to take care of Tohka first when she got a hold of Mio's Sephira Crystal and challenged him in the same way of how they first met. The 'date' is quite intense, especially when she now has control of herself in her Inverse Form, due to the fact that she and her other self had finally merged into a single whole.

The entire world is seeing this, especially Ellen. Speaking of her, she is now leading the DEM after Westcott's death. The reason for her to be chosen is because of how close she was to him. Anyway, after the 'date', peaceful negotiations had been made. Not only humans and Spirits started to get along with one another, Elliot had used his magical technology to free all those innocents who were brainwashed to become mindless soldiers and suicide children.

As a result, the war is now officially over.

"The news is spreading," a DEM Wizard said.

"What do we do, ma'am?" another DEM Wizard asked.

Ellen closes her eyes to collect her thoughts about what to do next. She thought about what she's been doing through her life so far. All she had ever done was serving Westcott and committing atrocities in his name. If that wasn't enough, he went behind her back to recreate the ritual that brought Mio to the world in order to turn himself into the Second Spirit of Origin. Also, he attempted to annihilate all life with him when he lost control of his Demon King, Belial, doesn't mean she's safe from that. Then she thought back about how she was there with Elliot when he died. Sure he may have betrayed her, but that doesn't mean she will start hating him for it.

After thinking over her decision, she opened her eyes to confirm it. Once she does, there is no turning back.

"Go home," she responds, and that's final. With no hesitation, she turns over her I.D. before walking away from the building. She didn't even looked back on it.

She has resigned, and she is sure that with her resignation, the DEM will be disbanded forever. In fact, they will be judged for war crimes and crimes against humanity. Other Wizards of DEM, mostly adults, who were serving DEM by their own free will, were arrested. Much like other DEM Wizards, the directors were arrested and/or executed.

Just then, she saw Karen is outside.

"What are you doing here, Karen?" she tries to play it cool.

"Oh, I don't know. I just came here to see if my big sister has finally come to her senses," Karen plays it cool in return, but she grinned as well.

"I see..." Ellen is surprised at this.

"You know, Ellen, we may try to kill each other, but I never stop believing in you," the younger sister said with empathy. "I always dreamt that one day, our fighting will cease and we can be together again."

"And you still believe that can happen even after everything that had happen between us?" the older sister asked while looking nervous. She didn't expect Karen to just easily forgive her for all the atrocities she committed for her Ike.

"We may be enemies, but that doesn't mean we have to hate each other, right, sister?" Karen said the obvious thing.

"Yeah... sister," Ellen nodded in agreement. On the top of that, she smiled at this. She couldn't take it anymore. With tears running down her eyes, she runs to give her younger sister the biggest hug she could muster ever since she finally had came to her senses. "I'm so sorry, Karen. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you, Ellen," Karen reassured her while hugging her in return.

The two were like this for a few seconds before letting go of the hug. They're just glad to be together; they're glad to be sisters once more. In other words, a family.

"Let's go home together," Karen said with her hands holding Ellen's.

"Yeah..." Ellen agreed to it.

As the two walked together on home, Elliot is seen in his headquarters watching this moment through a camera, and he smiled on it. He has always believed that there's some good in Ellen, and he is right.

It feels good to head on home.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? It's just what I'm thinking of what would happen after Volume 19, Mio True End.**


End file.
